eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
L'amour à la française
|year= 2007 |semiplace= |semipoints= |position= 22nd |points= 19 |previous= Il était temps |next= Divine }} L'amour à la française was a song performed at the 2007 Contest in Helsinki, Finland. It was performed by Les Fatals Picards for France. Being a member of the Big Four, France didn't have to pass the semi final. In the final, the song was performed thirteenth following Sweden and preceding Latvia. At the close of voting, it finished in 22nd place with 19 points. Lyrics French/English= I remember jolie demoiselle The last summer, comme tu étais belle I remember nous, la Tour Eiffel So beautiful with your sac Chanel Sur le pont de la Seine Let's do it again, again, again, again You gave me a rendez-vous What is it, what is it? Je le cherche à toi dans les rues Je ne suis pas venir car tu ne l'es plus Je le regarde partout, where are you? My heart is bleeding, oh, I miss you L'amour à la française Let's do it again, again, again, again You gave me a rendez-vous Et je cours, je cours, je cours I've lost l'amour, l'amour, l'amour Je suis perdu, here without you And I'm crazy, seul à Paris Je tu le manques, sans toi I can't Et sous la pluie, I feel sorry Champs-Élysées, alone la nuit Le Moulin Rouge, I feel guilty Et le soleil est plus brûlant que les oiseaux Et dans le ciel, I miss you so A'' souvenir, ''a rendez-vous Des fleurs, des fleurs, des fleurs for you Je tu le manques, sans toi I can't Et sous la pluie, I feel sorry Je suis perdu, here without you And I'm crazy, seul à Paris I remember jolie demoiselle The last summer, comme tu étais belle I remember nous, la Tour Eiffel So beautiful with your sac Chanel L'amour à la française C'est que je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime I give you a rendez-vous Et je cours, je cours, je cours I've lost l'amour, l'amour, l'amour Je suis perdu, here without you And I'm crazy, seul à Paris Je tu le manques, sans toi I can't' Et sous la pluie, I feel sorry Champs-Élysées, alone la nuit Le Moulin Rouge, I feel guilty Et le soleil est plus brûlant que les oiseaux Et dans le ciel, I miss you so A souvenir, a rendez-vous Des fleurs, des fleurs, des fleurs for you Je tu le manques, sans toi I can't Et sous la pluie, I feel sorry Je suis perdu, here without...http://diggiloo.net/?2007fr |-| Translation= I remember '''beautiful girl' The last summer, how beautiful you were I remember us, the Eiffel Tower So beautiful with your Chanel handbag On the bridge of the Seine Let's do it again, again, again, again You gave me a rendez-vous What is it, what is it? I am looking for you in the streets I didn't come because you aren't there anymore I'm looking everywhere, where are you? My heart is bleeding, oh, I miss you Love the French way Let's do it again, again, again, again You gave me a rendez-vous And I run, I run, I run I've lost love, love, love I'm lost, here without you And I'm crazy, alone in Paris I miss you, without you I can't And under the rain, I feel sorry Champs-Élysées, alone at night The Moulin Rouge, I feel guilty And the sun is burning stronger than the birds And in the sky, I miss you so A souvenir, a rendez-vous Flowers, flowers, flowers for you I miss you, without you I can't And under the rain, I feel sorry I'm lost, here without you And I'm crazy, alone in Paris I remember beautiful girl The last summer, how beautiful you were I remember us, the Eiffel Tower So beautiful with your Chanel handbag Love the French way It's that I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you I give you a rendez-vous And I run, I run, I run I've lost love, love, love I'm lost, here without you And I'm crazy, alone in Paris I miss you, without you I can't And under the rain, I feel sorry Champs-Élysées, alone at night The Moulin Rouge, I feel guilty And the sun is burning stronger than the birds And in the sky, I miss you so A souvenir, a rendez-vous Flowers, flowers, flowers for you I miss you, without you I can't Under the rain, I feel sorry I'm lost, here without... References Videos Category:France Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2007 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Big Five